My Heart Will Go On Niley One Shot
by muffytheduck
Summary: Sad, sad, SADDD one shot. I hope you guys read it, it's about Miley and Nicks breakup.. but eh-with a small but dramatic twist. It's pretty good, i cried myself check it out!


I watched as he walked right past me again, i clentched my books into my chest as i watched him go kiss some other girl who wasn't me. I felt tears in my eyes, how could our perfect realationship just end like that? And he to ignore me like im a loser, how? We were best-friends until she came along. Luice Jones, was his new girlfriend- i won't lie shes pretty.. beautiful but, seeing him with her just made me choak up and just feel so hopeless. I was in love with him, and he was in love with me **( or so says our ex-group of friends)** After we broke up, everyone seperated. We all just, gave up nothing was working it was awkward because we would both arrive at the lunch table at the same time. He would look at me and turn around and walk away leaving me behind just like that. How could someone turn their backs on you so easily and then go on with life and act like nothing ever happened. He was kissing her like he used to kiss me. I couldn't take it i dropped my books making a loud bang, i didn't mean for that to happen but it made everyone look at me even him. She giggled and pulled his collar back so his lips met hers, i watched as his eyes closed slowly. He looked at me, he saw my pain..but just like that he ignores it. I started crying, and ran off pushing through the crowd that gathered around me. I bumped into someone, and fell. I was to weak from crying i just sat there holding my legs. They walked past me, like they didn't even care. I looked up to see a teacher infront of me, she helped me up and got me to my feet i wipped my eyes, not wanting to explain myself to her. She insited she took me too the nurse since i fell on my ankle, i sighed as she helped me. Not just a broken heart, but now a broken ankle, i watched as they continued to make out against her locker. The teacher helping me, quickly pulled them apart. She must have realized something, she looked at me and then back to nick. I guess she knew we broke up, i looked up with a stained face, from tears. He was starring at me, i saw a tiny glimspe of sorry-ness-but he once again made a smart ass remark and walked off never looking back.

* * *

I was sitting on my roof looking up at the stars, i would do this with him. It was our thing, we'd sit out here with sleeping bags and cuddle together while drinking hot coco. It was romantic, something that-i just loved about him. I couldn't help it my heart was acheing so much, so much it hurt and i could feel it. Seeing him together with Lucie..it's like watching the twin towers collasp. **(PRAYY! FOR THEM!) **it hurt that much, that much. I felt like i was going to collasp i couldn't catch my breath and dropped my mug that he made me having a retarted heart on it with nick + miley inside. I droped it on the roof making it shatter and rolling off peice by peice. I held my chest, I grabbed my hair tie and tied my hair up thinking that it would help. Nope. I started crying and just pulled up my knees. My grade's were slipping, my friends soon went over to his side. I watched as my bestfriend made inside jokes with lucie. She replaced me, and i knew nothing would be the same. Then i felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump and turn around, i couldn't tell who it was because of my makeup-smudged up face. The warm hand slowly wipped away my tears i looked up to see the one person i least expected. He sighed and sat next to me, he looked up and pointed, i looked up and smiled. It was the star nick "adopted" for me naming it Destiny. Whenever i looked up i knew he'd be there for me, but i've been looking up every night for the past three weeks, and nothing until tonight.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I said, quietly but in a tone that he never would hear from me. I looked up, "answer me" I stated. He sighed and looked at me, he moved a peice of hair from my eyes. "i-miley..im sorry about this, i really am but i just. I dont love you anymore, i dont and im sorry for staying with you for so long.." I coudln't believe it, when did he fall out of love with me. "What do you mean stayng with me for so long, when did you not love me?" He looked down and sighed, shaking his head. "2 months ago, that's when i met lucie" He slowly trailed off. "Look, just get out of here" I turned around. He grabbed my shoulder turning me back around. "listen to me-" I nodded no and pushed him softly making him let go. "I'm not listening to you, our love .. or my love ment nothing to you i get it. Just save me from more and more heart break PLEASE" I pledded, he nodded and got up and left. Just like that, i was hoping he'd fight for me, but.. then again 2 months ago he never loved me. He never will again, and i know it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a rose on my window sill, and a box and a letter i stretched and grabbed it softly, i opened the note, i saw it was his handwriting. Perfect just like him. I didn't want to read it. I didn't, but..No i couldn't. I grabbed it and opened the box and saw his promise ring and a necklace i gave him. He gave them back, does he know what he's doing to me? DOES HE KNOW how much hes breaking me down? I threw them at the wall i got up and ran into my parents room, thank god they weren't here. I went into their bathroom, soon enough i walked out with a dozen pill bottles. I dumped them all inclding mine and my little brothers and put them all in a bow i looked at the letter. I grabbed it, i knew what i was doing was wrong. But what he did to me, was wrong. What he did to me was just not fair. What he did to me, was complete lies. I started taking them, it felt good really. I grabbed a pen and wrote a letter, a pretty. nasty letter but i hope he gets it-

**xx Nick's Pov xx**

I ran into the hallway, i just got off the phone with a crying mother, someone that was very close to me, did something stupid. I tried opening the door, i kicked it i ran into it. I did everything, i couldn't get it open. I looked around, i saw a scared little brother and mother. I ran into the guest room and opened the window, i quickly climbed across the gate and finally got onto her baclcony. Then i saw her, she was lying on the ground with my necklace in her hand, she was out cold. She was pale, and her eyes were open. I banged on the door, i started crying. What have i done? Have i killed her? I finally grabbed a chair that was sitting there and smashed the door down, i ran over and lifted her up. She was cold, her eyes were glossed over and her lips were blue. I looked up at the ceiling hoping god could hear my prayers, cuase right now. Everything was happening to fast, she was gone.

* * *

It was september 28th 2010 and we walked down the grassy hill. Passing tomb stone by tomb stone, we finally got to her.. i couldn't say it. I was holding onto her little brother in my arms he was crying. So hard, so hard-he was gripping onto my neck, as i walked down i stood there. I saw a white coffen, and i saw all of our.. friends crying over it. She was really gone, it just hit me that i caused this, it was my fault. Then i looked closer, it was my brother Joe he was signing the coffen, and so was his girlfriend Demi. They were crying while writing, i smiled a little knowning miley would love this, it's like a yearbook. I wipped my eyes and walked over slowly. They placed the black sharpies down and looked at me. I placed down Jonah down and he ran to his mother who was crying. I looked at them with a few tears in my eyes. They were out there, crying their hearts out. I quickly embraced them into a hug that we all knew it was miley's favorite hug. We all cried together holding each other. I turned my head after letting go to see her family in a line writing long things for her, saying how much they loved her, how much they were going to miss her beautiful smile, or her beautiful eyes. I was the last one to walk up, everyone was quite, they knew about our realtionship. They knew how much she loved me, i walked over to see **_"Miley Ray Stewert"_** in beautiful, gold cursive in the middle of it. I couldn't help but let all my feelings i had for her go. I gripped onto the coffen as i cried more and more.

Everyone was quiet, all you could hear was sniffs and sobbing. I finally looked up, i grabbed the sharpie and write right next to her name. I signed it, and turned around for the last time. I watched as they lowered her into the ground. She was leaving me, she was gone. I realized how much i loved her, how much i really loved her, that moment i realized that i_ made a mistake. _I closed my eyes, standing there. It started raining softly her family had left, the only ones left were Joe, Demi, Selena, Taylor and I. We were all standing around the tomb stone. We were just crying over her, wishing she was here with us. She's the one that brought us together, and look. She brought us back together.. soon enough the others left and it was just me. I slowly walked over in my tux i wore to prom with her i collasped on the ground infront of the tomb stone and held it. **_"Miley Ray Stewert, Daughter, Sister, Friend, Angel.."_ **I saw a sharpie laying next to another tomb stone i grabbed it slowly my hand shaking. I knew i shouldn't have done this. I slowly wrote on the tomb stone.

**_"And, the best girlfriend anyone could ever have"_**

I got up and hung something on the wing of the angel carved at the top and kissed it goodbye. I got up slowly and walked down the hill, i looked back. I slowly walked away, leaving her for the last time.

* * *

Some people to this day, ask me what i wrote on her coffen i sighed and looked up at one of the kids who asked me. I got up and wrote on the table in the same sharpie i had that day. I wrote what i said, and i left.

_**"i'll love you forever and No One will change that feeling that i have for you I'll be there soon to hold you, to kiss you, to cherish you like i should have. Miley Ray Stewert, i'll be with you someday. I love you baby, forever."**_

**it's even better when you listen to "My heart will go on" By Celine Dion**

**Comments? **

**I cried when i wrote, this.. sorry tell me what you liked about this, and if you cried a tiny bit**


End file.
